


On the Three-Forty

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for <i>The Adventure of the Dancing Men</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Three-Forty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ sherlock60 comm, expanded to a drabble. The 60-word version is posted at the comm [**here**](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/17539.html).

_I have a chemical analysis to finish._

Perhaps he did.

Then again, perhaps not.

Despite the success of his deductions and the admiration of Inspector Martin, Holmes was in as bleak a mood as I had ever witnessed. I suspect the murder of Cubitt and the uncertain fate of his wife weighed heavily on my friend.

Indeed, as it should. The responsibility of life and death _is_ heavy: a sober truth every physician knows. Now Holmes knew it too, knowledge bought at great cost. No wonder he wished to depart Norfolk with all haste.

To Baker Street, then. To sanctuary.


End file.
